Sessie 7: Het mistkasteel
De onheilspellende woorden van de draak klinken nog na in de oren van de Party Squad. “De schaduwkoning keert terug.” De enige lead is op dit moment Goudriaan, tovenaar en enigma. Jannie de Gnome spreekt over een magische rune nabij Giersenburcht. Misschien kan Goudriaan hier mee bereikt worden? Echter is er één probleem. Communicatie met de rune vereist een connectie met de persoon in kwestie. En de enige die dat heeft is zijn ex Willow, die net herenigd is met de squad na haar retraitre in een klooster. Iedereen is nu toch wel benieuwd naar het verhaal achter hun mislukte relatie. Na wat moed ingedronken te hebben in de bar vertelt Willow over Goudriaans verraad en hoe zij verbannen is van de tover academie en haar necromancy praktijken. Ze is niet blij met het plan maar wordt uiteindelijk overtuigd mee te werken. Lierin brengt nog een laatste bezoekje aan Peter, die ook niets van Goudriaan lijkt te weten. Bij hun afscheid geeft ze hem het steentje met "send nudes" die ze eerder had ontvangen van een beminnaar, waar ze nog steeds de ware betekenis niet van weet. Peter zegt dat de koningin volgens hem nog van Lierin houdt. Daarna besluit ze samen met Rolfdoer de geleende kleding terug te brengen naar Ricardo, die haar een nieuw pak aan meet. Rolfdoer valt ondertussen in slaap in een hoekje. Zalanar brengt nog een bezoekje aan de sloppenwijken en doneert 1 goudstuk aan een opvang. Lilian had haar nieuwe dobbelstenen laten onderzoeken door André de elf. Ze lijken uit grote human steden te komen en geluk te brengen. Echter zijn ze berucht bij dobbelspellen. De volgende dag staat een reis naar Giersenburcht op het programma. Jannie heeft vervoer geregeld maar heeft een nogal merkwaardig voertuig. Het is ter hoogte van een rijtjeshuis en lijkt op een grote baby die steeds van vorm lijkt te veranderen. Bovenop staat een klein maar knusse herberg. Rolfdoer is weer wagenziek. Belle is er ook en ze papt aan met Zalanar, die dit niet echt ziet zitten. Lilian nodigt haar uit om mee te gaan, en Zalanar geeft maar toe. Lierin laat de twee alleen achter om te pokeren. Opeens klinkt er gegil van de bestuurder. Plots staat het wezen tot stil stand. Er verschijnt een gigantisch mist paleis. Het geluid verstomt en er klinkt een vrouwenstem. "Help me corruptie vernietigen en te strijden tegen de schaduwkoning." De party Squad begeeft zich naar de ingang van het kasteel. Rolfdoer likt de muur en meent dat het als glas voelt. Lilian besluit in eerste instantie om in een spin te veranderen en deze onbekende locatie te scouten maar verandert daarna toch in een rat. De squad wil haar geen slecht gevoel geven dus doet alsof ze in een uitmuntende spin is veranderd. Lierin ziet allerlei skeletten liggen en gescheurde wandkleden, maar niet een direct gevaar. De party squad gaat naar binnen en voelt een drukkende energie. Er verschijnen mistflarden die langzaam veranderen in figuren. Het lijken een soort elfen te zijn. Voor hen in de entree houdt een man van adel een baby vast. "De princes is geboren!" Maar de toeschouwers rumoeren over de vlek in haar hals. Ze open de kamer links waar ze direct geconfronteerd worden met een schaduw wezen. Lierin mept hem met een zwaard maar die gaat er recht doorheen. Het licht van Willow lijkt ze af te schrikken dus Lilian gooit een vuurbal op een monster voor haar. Rolfdoer mept naar een ander beest maar die weet hem direct bewusteloos te slaan. Gelukkig weet de rest een aantal monsters uit te schakelen en kan Lilian met haar bonus healing Rolfdoer genezen, die het laatste monster vermoord. Een uitgedroogd lijk blijft achter. Dan merkt hij stemmen uit de keuken op. Er verschijnen schimmen die roddelen over de prinses. Iemand komt de deur binnen waarop de schimmen verdwijnen. Lilian gooit een vuurbal de kamer in terwijl Rolfdoer de deur opent en Lierin met haar longbow een pijl door de deuropening schiet. Door dit staaltje teamwork zien ze dat er een groot dierlijk wezen in de ruimte zit en schaduwwezens van de muren druipen. De party Squad weet wederom de wezens uit te schakelen. Lilian transformeert in een paarse beer, exact dezelfde kleur als haar haar. Als alles tot rust lijkt te komen verschijnen er wederom figuren in de ruimte. Lierin gooit ondertussen 10 hp berries in Rolfdoer, die weer een aantal klappen had opgevangen. Een schim van een klein meisje verschijnt met een oude man. Het lijkt alsof ze les krijgt. Het meisje heeft er geen zin in en slaat op tafel. De man vliegt half de ruimte door. Terwijl alles weer verdwijnt komt Rolfdoer bij. Lilian gooit de deur naar de troonzaal open. Er is geen beweging of geluid. Er verschijnen weer schimmen. Het lijkt alsof de koning toegesproken wordt. Ene Rudolf van Duizenwoud komt voor de hand van hun dochter en de koning en koningin accepteren zijn aanbod. Lilian stuift de trap op en staat oog in oog met een gigantisch schim monster. Na een aantal magic missiles, een longbow en wat gemep weet de party squad dit monster ook uit te schakelen. Schimmen van de koning en koningin verschijnen. Hun dochter is boos dat ze uitgehuwelijkt is. In de hal zijn verschillende deuren naar een bibliotheek en de slaapkamer van de princes, die minder aangetast lijkt te zijn. De graaf en princes verschijnen als schimmen en lijken ruzie te hebben. De princes wil niet dat hij haar aanraakt en hij ziet haar alleen als schaakstuk. Lierin herkent de stem van de princes als de stem die hen eerder had toegesproken. In de slaapkamer van de koning en koningin verschijnen hun schimmen, die nerveus rondlopen. De koning zegt: "Ze heeft hem vermoord". er is een grote kist bij het bed. rolfdoer tikt hem open met bijl en er zit goud in juwelen en halsketting. willow neemt paar paginas uit boeken mee. lierin herinnerd zich dat dat bos bewoond word door afgezonderde groepem elven. vermoed dat het mist paleis 2 van de manieren was om verborgen te blijven. nemen schatkist inhoud mee waarde moet getaxeert. pas als we zeker zijn dat het mag nemen we het mee uot t paleis. om hoekje spiraal trap naar boven. herinnering ouders gevolgd door prinses gevolgd door entourage. we hebben nieuwe ruimte voor je waar je jezelf kan zijn.dochter wordt opgesloten. man in gewaad doet spreuk. torenkamer totaal niet vernietigd lijkt extensie prinsessenkamer.verderop klein nisje. in de ruimte weer herinnering chaos oorlog. de prinses staat verstijfd lege blik. rent iemand de trap op en valt tegen de deur. smeekt koningin om vergifenis. knal tegen deur valt haar stem stil en de prinses verdwijnt. en horen de stem van eerst. vrouw tevoorschijn nooit ouder geworden slank lijkbleek weinig energie. ik voel dat jullie de de schaduwen hebben vernietigd corruptie werk van de schaduwkoning. teken zit er nog. zijn leher heeft fanilie vermoord. geefzt de bloedrood amulet. beschermen tegen duisternis zoals mijn familie hoopte dat het mij hielp Category:Verhaal